


Frozen Heart

by icantcountthereasonsishouldstay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, True Love's Kiss, frozen 2 does not exist in this fic, the trolls and granpabbie are also characters but they werent popping up, this is based only on the first movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay/pseuds/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay
Summary: About two years after the events of Frozen, Elsa receives a letter from the king of the Southern Isles. It appears Hans is under a spell. Who did it and why? And who is the real Hans?
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_ He leaned towards her, ready for true love’s kiss to break the spell. He knew it would work. They were the perfect match. How could it not be true love? But right as he was about to press his lips to hers, ice gripped his heart, and a voice that was his but not his said, “Oh, Anna. If only there were someone who loved you.” _


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa receives a worrisome letter from the Southern Isles

Elsa sat on her throne and read the letter again. And again. And again, but the words didn’t change. She had been queen less than two years, and she was already worried about a war breaking out with the Southern Isles. She really hated being queen sometimes, but it was her burden to bear. But now, she had to tell Anna. She had sent for her a while ago, so Anna would be arriving soon. As Elsa was thinking of how to break the news, Anna excitedly burst into the throne room.

“Hi, Elsa! Is this about charades tomorrow? Please tell me it’s about charades! I think if we practice, we might be able to be Kristoff and Olaf this time!”

Elsa let out a little laugh and said, “No, Anna. It’s not about charades. And besides, wouldn’t practicing be cheating?”

“Not if we use different scenes than the ones we use for the actual game night! So, if that’s not the reason, why did you ask for me?”

Elsa sighed and handed her the letter.

“Here. Read this.”

Anna took the letter and immediately recognized the royal seal of The Southern Isles. She gasped and nervously unfolded it.

“ _ Queen Elsa of Arendelle: _

_ Ever since Prince Hans has returned from your land, he has been behaving most strangely. He thinks of nothing but conquest, war, and espionage, which is quite out of character. His physical appearance has also been changing most unnaturally, which leads us to believe he has been placed under some magical spell. I am sending Prince Klaus, my eldest son, and Prince Hans back to your land for a chance to rectify this situation before more drastic action is taken. If the spell cannot be reversed, the guilty party must be sent to The Southern Isles for trial and sentencing. If neither of these things occur, it will be considered a declaration of war. My sons are preparing for their journey as we speak. They will arrive shortly after this letter. _

_ King Friedrich of The Southern Isles _ ”

Anna collapsed onto the throne next to Elsa’s. She had so many questions. Hans under a spell? Conquest  _ wasn’t  _ something he usually thought about? Who was the real Hans? How was he changing? Why did it take almost two years for King Friedrich to send a letter about this? But none of those mattered at the moment. Only one question mattered:

“So, what do we do now?”

Elsa sighed and rested her head in her hands.

“I suppose the only thing we can do is prepare for the princes’ arrival. Once they get here, we can take them to the rock trolls and hope Granpabbie has an answer. Do you think that’s a good plan?”

“I don’t think we can really do anything else. I should go tell Kristoff, though. He can help us prepare a sleigh to go see the trolls.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll have one of the guards go down to the port and warn the dock workers they’re coming.”

Anna got up from the throne and started out of the castle. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed when she ran into Kristoff. Literally.

Kristoff laughed and said, “Funny running into you like thi-”

He stopped short when he saw Anna’s distant, somber face. Immediately overcome with concern, he gently cupped her face and asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Hans. Well, his father, King Friedrich. Apparently, he thinks Hans has been placed under some kind of spell and that someone in our kingdom is the one to blame. If we don’t fix it or surrender the guilty person to them, they will consider it an act of war.”

“Oh, wow. So, what can we do?”

“Well, Elsa and I were hoping that we could go see Granpabbie to ask for his help before they get here. Is it possible to get what we need and be there by the end of today?”

“Yeah, we can do that. I’ll get everything ready and we can meet at the edge of the woods in two hours.”

“Sounds good. Maybe Granpabbie can tell us who is capable of this. The only magic users I know are Elsa and the trolls, but neither of them would have done this. I’ll head back to the castle and change. See you in two hours,” Anna said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As she walked away, Kristoff thought about what she had said. She was right. As far as he knew, the only magic users in the kingdom were the trolls and Elsa. Then, it hit him.  _ Get the fiance out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed _ . It had seemed like nothing at the time, but now, it changed everything.


End file.
